terestrahlfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:08: Angel May Cry
The party decides to follow up with Dan Harper on her investigation of Genbu and the disappearance of her husband, and sees for the first time the Biblioteca Sagrada; a repository of holy texts and history books. They find Dan reading up on cases of people being driven mad by the influence of Genbu, including a poet whose work could predict the future and a torture victim who subsequently produced grotesquely detailed scenes of torture. After a short time, the party notices a man twitch suspiciously and leave the area, detects illusion magic in the area, and sees that Dan's left eye starts turning purple, then red. She identifies it as a sign that angels are approaching, and the group fights a wounded angel soldier and three weeping choral angels. The group had been unknowingly pulled into Negative Space once more, and Dan identifies it as an increasingly common occurrence in her case, as Genbu sends angels after her with the distressing frequency of 26 encounters in the last 18 months. They also find that the librarian has been replaced by an individual that Dan recognizes from her books: Lukas Grantz, the poet. He hands her a poem which she responds to angrily, and then he lapses into catatonia from which Ten-Tongues' medicine cannot wake him. The party reads the poem and determines that "the memory of a bride's tears" would be the key to leaving the plane. The group heads towards the Dragon Shrine located in the military district of the shadowed Copia City, only to be attacked by two more angelic warriors, who both respond to Yahtuh's attempts to smite evil by dropping their defences, and by thanking the party for destroying them. On arrival at the shrine, the party is greeted by a shadowy-faced elderly man who identifies himself as Genbu, who says that the party contained "great talent" and that the gods sought to cultivate that talent in humanity. He also tells the party that to leave, the bride, in this case Dan, would have to shed tears. The party attempts to argue the interpretation of them poem. After fruitless argument, Yahtuh shoots himself in the foot in order to draw forth tears from himself in an attempt to satisfy the deity; this causes Dan to cry as well. Before sending the party on their way, Genbu offers Artyom his assistance in reclaiming the nation of Snezhny, which Artyom immediately accepts, to the disapproval of the rest of the group and Dan's warning that Genbu will not feel obligated to return Snezhny intact. The party resolves to take a little time to recover and see the opera, and Lin buries the ashes of the slain angels. The repercussions of the journey have yet to be established, but Dan indicated that she would put aside her journey for the time being if Snezhny takes precedence for the Librennian military. She also suggested that at the moment, Genbu appeared to be much more interested in the party than in her. The rewards for fighting angels: 2500 exp per person